These connections are already known and are used in paired roll arrangements which serve for the manufacture or processing of material webs. With fiber webs in particular, the supporting elements at either end of the carrier of the rolls are connected to each other via U-shaped clamps screwed or otherwise fixed to them. Due to the resulting surface pressure and bending moments these, as well as the supporting elements, need to be correspondingly large and are therefore also heavy. The release of these connections also requires considerable time.